My name? Dominique Winchester
by pieandimpalas
Summary: It all started when a mysterious man showed up out of the blue and killed my mother; the woman who hasn't even told me my own fathers name. If any good is going to come of this, maybe it will be this man's promise to have me finally meet my dad. 17 years too late, might I add.
1. I'm Crowley, king of hell

_"Damien, I can't talk right now. I literally just got in, I love you though, okay?" I said, trying not to be too mean as I put the phone down. I thumbed around with the lock but finally jammed the key to mine and my mother's apartment into the rotten hole. I sighed, as I took in the manky smell that released itself from this pigs-pen. It's been like this since my mother started having her… Disappearances. What I mean by this is her ability to pick up strange men and fall deeply in 'love' with them. Then, they get bored of her and she comes back home to me, her annoying 17 year old mistake of a daughter. I wonder if she's back today, it's been a month, and that is usually just how long her flings last. I felt my phone start ringing and violently vibrating and check the screen, Damien. I decide to ignore him, and swiftly shove my phone back into my coat pocket. Little brothers are annoying. At least mine lives in Australia with his father._

_"Mum?" I called out, hm. No reply, I guess it's lasting a little longer this time. Hopefully it lasts long enough to keep her and her cheap perfume from this already rotting apartment. But, she is still my mother and I am going to call her, just to be sure she isn't dead or something._

_I listen for a second. Is that…? Yes, that's the sound of her phone coming from my bedroom. What is she up to now? This can't be another one of her attempts to illegally kick me out. Technically I am still a minor, until I reach the age of 18, and by then I will gladly leave my mother to live in her own filth. I slowly open the door, unfortunately it decides to creek. I don't know why I wouldn't want it to creek… Maybe I'm a paranoid freak like that. I probably get that from my father, as this mother of mine is a bit of a… clumsy loud nutty cow._

_And I was right to be paranoid._

_There was my mother laid across her bed, with blood gashing from both of her wrists. If I didn't know how much she loved herself, I would have said this looked like suicide. But I do know, so this isn't suicide. I ran over to her, and rapped two cloths around each of her arms._

_"Mum… Mum!" I yelled, shaking her as if I didn't know she wasn't already dead. "Come on, wake up, please" I sobbed, I'm not sure why it is that I was so upset, I literally hated the woman. I guess, no matter how much I loved or hated her, she was still family and that's just enough. "Come on, please!"_

_"She isn't waking up, sweetheart." I heard a raspy man's voice behind me. I quickly turned, my eyes wide as an owls._

_"What did you do to her?" I demanded. If I didn't step back and if my voice never broke, I would have almost sounded brave._

_"You're just like your father. Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you." He shrugged, was it not a big deal that he must be the man who killed my mother?_

_"You… know my father?" I asked, then scolded myself. This man just killed my mother and made it look like a suicide attempt. I'm still not sure as to how he must have done that._

_"Oh, trust me. I know him." He confirmed, and put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain that's going to come, he was going to kill me. Only, the pain didn't come, and he never killed me, but when I opened my eyes, we were no longer in my bedroom, but what looked like an old room of an old warehouse. What. Had. Just. Happened. _


	2. Sam, I have a daughter

My eyes slowly opened, and I find myself holding onto the little hope I have left. I was unwillingly tied to a chair in a grubby old warehouse. It was disgusting, and everything my eyes lay on has rusted beyond repair. Now I am patiently awaiting what could be my death. I have learnt some things from this very evil man. His name is Crowley, he is a demon. Yes, he is from hell. In fact: he is the king of hell. Yesterday if someone would have told me that demons even existed, I would have told them to go see a mental expert or something, but this is all real. It leaves me wondering if vampires and fairies exist and are they just like what we see in the films? I honestly just wanted to wake up from this messed up nightmare. None of it seems the slightest bit real.

There is one thing I am certain; I am not ready to die.

"Do you know what daddy does?" Crowley asks, as his lips twist into a the sickest twisted smile.

"Yes, I mean I _have _known the man my whole life." I narrowed my eyes, sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

"You really have no idea how you're just like him, but you will find out." He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "Your father and uncle have a high tendency to storm through these doors with their accusing mouths. With that pet angel of theirs." He chucked to himself.

As if on cue, the doors exploded open and two men were standing in the entrance, which looked considerably smaller now they were standing in the mouth of it. Both of them had brown hair in similar but still slightly different shades, the first man had longer hair than the second, wore light blue jeans and a chequered shirt. The second man had short brown hair, and wore darker jeans – he had bowlegs - with a black top and a dark green over shirt. Which of these men were my father? Apparently I was only moments from finding out. A blinding white light appeared out of nowhere and I had to squeeze my eyes closed, if my hands weren't tied behind my back I would have covered my eyes with them. It was almost painful.

"Ah, Castiel. Did you have fun killing all of my demons?" Crowley laughed, how is that funny in the slightest? From what I gather, demons have to possess innocent people to have… a meat suit?

"Crowley." This man who appeared from the light said, they had tension. This must be the… Angel. I feel crazy thinking this stuff in my own head. This man wore a black suit with a navy tie. He also wore a trench coat over his suit. "Who's the girl?"

"Yeah Crowley, who's the girl? Isn't she a little young for you?" the man with the blowlegs said, cocking his head to the side. He had a heavy American accent, it sounded strange comparing it to my south coast British one.

"Actually, Dean, this girl means a lot more to you than you think." Crowley raised his eyebrows, spreading light wrinkles over his forehead. Dean, could he be my father?

"How?" Dean demanded.

"Dean he's obviously messing with us." The first man shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your name?" the man, earlier called Castiel, asked me. I didn't know what to say at first, one of these men standing across from me is my father. I just wanted to know which one. I push my nerves to one side and force myself to answer.

"Dominique." I say sharply. "Dominique Winchester."

All three intruders look at each other, confused.

"You're lying." The man with the longer hair said, he hadn't yet been identified.

"Dominique, meet your father, Dean Winchester. And your uncle. Sammy Winchester." Crowley's eyebrows rose, and a smirk spread across his face.

I left strange, the look on Dean's face wasn't a good one. Although this isn't really the type of family reunion a normal person would have in mind. Maybe this reaction is the only normal part about this whole day.

"You see, 17 years ago Dean had a thing with this girl's mother, Caroline May, when he saved her from a few of my demons some time ago. She repaid him with some _action _and 9 months later another little Winchester was born, causing 17 year old Caroline to drop out of high school." He basically told my pre-life story. Dean's reaction was… There really aren't any words for it. He just stood there, in sheer shock. He didn't know what to do, whether or not he sound put his knife down… he just stood there. Looking at me. I felt like he was staring right into my soul. I forced a weak smile onto my face. I have dreamed of this day since I was 5, it isn't turning out at all how I wanted it to.

"Let her go." Castiel demanded, earning himself a hysterical laugh from Crowley in return. "I said, let her go." Castiel repeated himself. I was too busy observing Dean's reaction. It was his brother… Sammy, who was trying to calm him down. I could faintly hear what he was whisper-yelling.

"Sam. I have had a daughter all this time. Excuse me if I don't know how to react right now." He snapped.

"I know, but we can sort that out later. Right here, and right now we _have _to get us out of here. Alive." Sam responded.

I started feeling tears in the back of my eyes. I choked them down, I didn't want this to happen like this. Of course I didn't, this reunion didn't even cross my mind.

I was lost in my mind for a little over 35 seconds and already someone is standing behind me. I feel the ropes tying me uselessly to the chair break. Someone cut me free. They then moved down to start cutting the ropes around my ankles. It was Dean. My father. Once I was safely out, I felt everything around me go black, the last thing I remembered was Dean lifting me into his arms.


	3. 67 Chevy Impala

I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the ceiling. Where was I? I slowly sat up, but my body rejected my actions and I felt myself fall back into the hard bed I was laying on. I had a slight headache but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few painkillers. I close my eyes shut once again, hoping that sleep would overtake me. Then, I remembered everything. It literally hit me like a ton of bricks. I bolted upright and my eyes immediately started scanning my surroundings. There was another bed to my right, and a couch in front of the beds. A table to the side of the room with a laptop on it and also a load of local newspapers spread out, and a door to my left. I guess that's where the bathroom is, and I guess this is a shabby motel. I crawl out of the covers and walk into the other room, I was right about it being a bathroom. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out with toothpaste. I didn't have any clean clothes or anything. I looked a mess, so I just put my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I was alone in this motel room, where was Dean and Sam? I rubbed my eyes and went and sat on the couch.

I was watching some shit on the TV when the door to the motel opened and in came Dean and Sam. They were dressed funny. They wore suits and looked like they just stepped out of some crime scene show.

"Hey, I got you this. I um… didn't know what type you liked but…" Dean stuttered and passed me a bag. There was a bacon burger inside, my favourite, I didn't realise how hungry I was until now. I nodded awkwardly, I didn't know what to say so I just took the burger and ate it. It was delicious.

"Thank you" I said, "do you have anything to drink?"

"Uhm, yes. Wait, how old are you again?" Sam asked as he walked towards the little refrigerator.

"17" I stated.

"Well then, no beer for you. We have water." He chuckled and threw me a bottle of water which I caught without hesitation.

I turned my attention back to the TV. I really didn't know what to do or say, I didn't know either of these men at all. All I knew was that one of them is my father, and the other is my uncle. I didn't want to leave them… It's strange. I feel safe and reassured around them. So I am willing to lie when they decide to send me away. I walked towards the table where they were both sitting and talking about some… case? I sat on a chair and they both turned towards me.

"Dominique, right?" Sam asked, wow his hair was long.

"Yes sir." I smiled slightly.

"See, the thing is, Domonique… our job is too dangerous to put anyone we care about's lives at risk." Dean started.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I already gathered that. I mean, they have the king of hell on their case for pity's sake.

"He means you can't come with us. Is there other family members you have?" Sam said as his forehead creased in a concerned way.

_Yes, in Australia. _"No… My mother was killed by that… Crowley."

"There's no one else?" he asked. "It's just not safe for you to be with us."

"No." I stated. I'm glad I was a good actress. "Look, the king of hell showed up on my doorstep and killed my mum. I don't have any other family members apart from you guys and I know nothing about you, but apparently you have a lot of enemy's. Who's to say another ungodly creature is going to turn up and try to kill me? Maybe the safest place for _me _right now is to be with you."

"Dean she's got a point." Sam said, thinking things over. I could see that both of them saw my point of view and agreed. And I guess that got them off my backs for a while. At least long enough for me to have a chance to get to know them. I have been dreaming about this my whole life, I _want _this to be good.

"Okay. Well Dom you're gonna have to learn to survive in our lifestyle, so we're gonna have to teach you. Right now we're dealing with a case and we're suspecting it's a powerful witch." Sam started before I interrupted him.

"A witch?" I almost laughed.

"Yes, a witch." He said, and he started getting some things from a bag of his. "This is a hex bag, this is going to keep them from finding you."

Sam showed me how to make a hex bag to stop them from finding me, and I found it very interesting. I was able to make one first try.

"Hey Dean, since you're her… you know… dad and all I think you should take her to get some clothes." Sam told him.

"Can't you take the girl? You're more… Gay than I am." Dean said, then looked proud about his remark. Maybe I am more like him than my mother.

"Dean she's your daughter."

"Your niece."

"Why don't you both come?" I suggested. "But I only have £30"

"Well… I don't think you can get anything here with English money." Dean shrugged. He dived his hand into his jeans and pulled out his wallet. "Here" he said and passed me a load of American money, I didn't understand how much I had. All I know was that they were called dollars.

I followed Dean and Sam to their car, which was a beautiful car.

"Oh my god. 1967 Chevy Impala. Wow." I gawped. I want this car.

"Baby, meet Dom." He said, introducing his car to me. I found it funny so I had to laugh a little. Sam shook his head at the two of us, earning a "what?!" from us both, which we said at the same time. We looked at each other and he smiled, I like him.


	4. Samandriel has returned

_If you guys have tumblr then it would mean so much if you could follow me and tell me what you think of this story there, it will motivate me to write more often haha its castielsamanddean . tumblr . com_

By the end of the day I had a black and purple chequered backpack, and inside it had some new clothes, my hex bag and… a gun. Yes, I said a gun. Dean and Sam had solved their case and were now looking for a new one, they had suspicions about a vampire coven up in Ohio so that is where we were headed. But it looked like Dean had some other ideas, because we pulled to the side of the road and we got out the car.

"Dean what are you...?" Sam asked but Dean had an idea in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll see." He grinned then started walking out into the unknown.

Sam and I exchanged looks but didn't question him, we walked for a good thirty minutes before we came to a stop. There were tree trunks from cut down trees, Dean went into his bag and got out a few cans. He set them up in a pyramid shape and got out a few different type guns. First, he handed me the pistol.

"What you do," he started, standing closer me, "is pull this part here back." He pointed at the end of the gun, and I pulled it back. It was quite tough but it wasn't too tough, I managed it. "Then you aim, like this" he showed me how, he put his arms out in front of him making a gun shape with his hands, and leant his head to the side. I copied his actions with the real gun and looked towards the cans. "It's in your blood, Dom."

I took it all in, aiming and re-aiming until I think I have a good shot. I was always told guns were powerful so I dug my heels hard into the ground, then, I pulled the trigger.

I missed.

"It's okay, just try again." Sam said, standing next to Dean. "Isn't this where you taught me how to…?" Sam trailed off, not exactly wanting to mention about the time when Dean had had to teach him something their father wasn't around to when he had been so young.

They heard the next gunshot fire and I felt their eyes on my back, I had done it. All the cans went tumbling over. It was a perfect shot.

"I knew it." Dean smirked, then set the cans up again and gave me another gun. "This is a salt gun, it has salt bullets. It will defend against ghosts and other supernatural spirits." He then stood back and I repeated the actions I had taken before and had all cans down on the first try.

"Like this?" I asked a little too cockily. Sam chuckled and winked at me, letting me know I was doing all right. "She's defiantly a Winchester. You say that name with pride."

Out of nowhere the bright light was back, this time I was able to cover my eyes. When I opened them, the man from the other day was standing in-between Sam, Dean and I.

"Sam. Dean. We have a problem." He said, he had both of the men's attentions.

"Yes, go on" Dean urged, he then realised what he was saying and carried on.

"It's Samandriel. He's back."

"What do you mean he's back Cas? You killed him. I saw it with my own eyes." Dean said, a look of confusion forming on his face.

"Yeah Cas you killed him…"

"And you don't think I am fully aware of that? All I know is that he is back." Castiel said, tugging on his trench coat. "Hello, Dominique."

"Hi" I awkwardly smiled in return. I didn't have the slightest clue who on earth Samandriel was, but by the way they were acting, he was a bad one. I decided to find out for myself. "Who is Samandriel?"

"He's an angel of the lord, just like myself. He's my younger brother and it was my duty to take care of him. He told Crowley a lot of vital information and therefore had to be punished. I killed him."

"You killed him?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is correct. But somehow Samandriel has returned."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, I guess this was defiantly another case for them, and an important one at that.


	5. HW'

We were back in the Impala, we had a long journey ahead of us. Castiel had offered to take us to West Virginia but Dean had objected with the comment, "last time you used your angel mojo to zap us some place I didn't poop for a week." So that was out of the question. Castiel seemed impatient, I didn't know angels could even get impatient. I didn't know they actually existed.

"Do people really go to heaven when they die?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yes, well. It depends." He answered immediately.

"What's it like?" I asked, I wondered if my mother would be in heaven or hell right now.

"Everyone's heaven is different, it's a series of the best moments of someone's life. Dean… your father… would be able to tell you all about it. So could Sam." He told me so I turned the conversation to Dean.

"What was your heaven like Dean?" I asked.

"My heaven? It was mostly me bringing up ol' Sammy here." He said, from the rear view mirror I could see lines come up by his eyes, so I knew he was smiling.

"Sam, what about you?" I asked him.

"Oh… um." He started but was interrupted by Dean.

"The night he walked away."

After that comment the car was awkward, Castel looked at me as if to say 'don't ask.' So I didn't. I just stared out of the window, wondering how long it would take for us to get there.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke by Dean poking my cheek. "Dom wake up."

My eyes slowly opened and it was dark outside. "Are we here?" I asked.

"Not yet, we're at a motel. We're gonna rest for the night." He chuckled and helped me out of the car. I grabbed my bag and followed the three men – two men, one angel – into the Motel. This time I slept on the couch.

There was so many things I wanted to talk to Dean about, I wanted to know more about where I came from. I wanted to know about my grandparents, where they were and all. If I could ever meet them, but I didn't know how. I had no idea how to bring it up and something told me it was a difficult topic for him to discuss.

He was talking to Castiel, who was scoffing down a burger, about Samandriel. Then they stopped. They seemed to be close, I could see it in their eyes.

"Dom, come with me" Dean waved me towards him.

"Where are we going?"

"There's something I want to show you." He said, and therefore I followed him. We went into the car but we never drove anywhere. He finally got a journal out of his jacket. It looked old and warn, he handed it over and I took it carefully. I examined it before asking any questions, I opened it and saw the initials 'HW' in the corner. I wonder who HW was, was it my grandfather? Or was it my great great grandfather?

I carried on looking. There was so many pages of notes, about all kinds of creatures.

"I want you to study this book like crazy. It has _everything_ you need to know about this life. If you're going to be part of this for a while, then you're going to need to know this stuff."

"Okay, Dean, was this your dads?" I asked.

"It actually has a story, but I'll tell you about it another time." I flickered through the pages, I have a good memory and I plan on memorising almost all of it. I know Dean only plans to have me around for a small time, but I don't plan on leaving.

"Hey, Dean, do you ever get a day off?"

"No, not in this life."

"Oh, I just thought it would be good to… never mind."

"Maybe." He replied obviously knowing what I had meant. I wanted to get to know him, and I hoped and prayed he wanted to get to know me too.

_|thanks for reading guys, the next few parts are going to be in 3__rd__ person, so that's no one's point of view I hope that's okay!|_


	6. Just ghosts with egos

_|so just reminding y'all that this chapter and a few others are going to be in 3rd person, enjoy! Oh, and a lot of you are reading this, so maybe you could leave me a review telling me what you think? I love hearing from you!|_

Dominique did as her father said and looked through the book he had told her to study nonstop. She found it very interesting, she knew so much already. She would look out the window of the '67 Chevy Impala every so often, but then return to the book. She knew how to kill a vampire, and how to defend herself against ghosts and vengeful spirits, aka demons. Or, "ghosts with ego's" as she had heard Dean say. She was curious about who the journal belonged to in the first place and wondered if hunting things people had no clue about had always been the 'family business'.

"Samandriel is here somewhere, I know he is." Castiel stated. Dominique noticed how he never really smiled.

"Well Cas I don't see him anywhere do you?" Dean snapped, everyone had got out of the wrong side of their beds… only Castiel is an angel and angels don't sleep. He was confused about why people acted this way, wouldn't you be too? If you were an angel of course. But Castiel had feelings, he knew what it was like to be part of Dean's family and it was a feeling he didn't want to lose. He would do anything for the Winchester brothers, and they never question it. Anyway, that's off topic.

"Dean it's not his fault." Sam defended Cas. Dean just turned the stereo up louder and quietly sang along to 'Eye of the tiger'. Dominique found herself whisper-singing some of it too. She carried on reading through the journal. She was still eager to find out who this 'HW' was, but right now that wasn't the most important thing on their plates.

When Midday arrived Dean's stomach knew it was lunch time. "Burger break." He said as he parked the Impala. Sam laughed a little and nodded his head in agreement. Dom also agreed, and Castiel had no objections.

The four of them walked into the diner and gathered around a table, a waitress arrived shortly and took their order. Dean and Dom both ordered a bacon burger, "with extra bacon." And Sam had a salad, Cas claimed he wasn't hungry.

"I'll look around, he has to be here somewhere." Castiel told them, and just as Dean was about to say something, Cas was gone.

"Does he think he's superman or something?" Dominique asked looking at the now empty seat, "How did no one notice that?"

"They weren't looking." Sam said, taking another mouthful of the lettuce.

"What if one day someone is looking?" Dom seemed curious.

"What, like he's looking at you?" Sam asked, using his head to direct Dom to the side of him. There was a young boy around the age of Dominique, he had short brown hair and hazel eyes, Dom happened to think he was very good-looking.

"Hey buddy, that's my daughter right there so eyes off she aint no chew toy." Dean snapped once he got adrift of what Sam was saying. He even surprised himself. Sam looked at him with a very amused expression on his face, and Dom found it hilarious, but she had a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, maybe it was the fact he had called her his daughter.

Then BAM. Cas is on the other side of the glass, Dean grabbed his wallet and left the money on the table and they all walked out to meet Cas. Only as Dom walked past the boy who was "eying her up" he gave her a napkin. She realised she had just received his number. This brought a smile on her face for some reason, it's something that hasn't happened to her before.

"What's that?" Dean asked, causing his daughter to blush deeply. He snatched the napkin and laughed. "Oooo Dominique got a number" he winked.

"What!? No!" Dom objected.

Cas being Cas said, "I believe Dominique has a number from a boy. Interesting, perhaps Cupid is around. Dean, Samandriel is close. He's just outside the bar on west-street."

"Well what are we all hanging around for then let's get to it."


	7. I'm just an old friend of Dean's

And Castiel was right, Samandriel was waiting just outside the bar, only he had taken a different form this time. He was standing in the meatsuit of what most people would call a couch potato. Dean held back his laughter, but a squeak of it escaped. Cas shot Dean a look to tell him to shut the fuck up and Dean bit his lip, he wasn't about to mess with Cas now.  
"Castiel, Dean, Sam... Young girl." Samandriel greeted them, standing up straight. This body didn't portray his personality at all, it just didn't look right to any of them but Cas who could see his true form.  
"Samandriel, you better come with us..." Dean trailed off, "but please find a new meatsuit."  
"This is the first meatsuit I could find that could hold my true identity." He stated.  
Dean just nodded and carried on his way, Dominique was walking behind them, next to Sam and she couldn't help but wonder if they looked like a strange bunch of people.  
A man wearing a faded white vest and sweats looking like a couch potato, a man in a suit and trench coat that had been worn out, she could see how Dean, Sam and herself looked somewhat like a family, but with these men she thought they could look a little strange to the naked eye.  
"You sure you're up for this?" Sam asked her, she turned her head to the side to get a glimpse of his facial expressions.  
"I'm sure. Don't think I can handle it?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"You're a Winchester, I know you can handle it. That's not the point though, this isn't the life you want Dom." He sighed.  
Dom bit her tongue, how would he know what life she wanted? In actual fact, she did want this life. It wasn't a bad life, "I do want this life though, Sam."  
"No you think you do, but you don't." Sam objected. "You need to get out, before it's too late."  
"Don't you think it's already too late, I mean I'm a Winchester, like you said."  
And with that comment Sam said no more, he just huffed knowing how right Dom was, she was a Winchester, and Winchester's don't have a choice. There is no 'out'.  
"Besides, I don't have a life left in England. I don't have anything, but now I have you and Dean." she smiled and this had a smile tugging on Sam's lips. He had never really imagined himself being an uncle, and for some strange reason he always thought if he was, it was going to be to a boy, not a teenage girl.  
"You two hurry up" Dean called and led them all into a warehouse.  
"Wow it's dark in here" Dom chuckled a little.  
"You just stay put, okay?" Dean said to her, she shrugged her shoulders and sat on the cold hard ground. She wasn't one for just staying put. She listened carefully but got back up just ten minutes later and wandered around the old warehouse. It was just like the one Crowley had tied her up in, the memories came flooding back.

Suddenly, a door flew down in-between her and the rest of them, she screamed loudly and Dean ran to the other side.  
"Dom!" He yelled.  
"It's okay, I'm okay." Dom told him, she felt like she was talking to a door.  
"Oh, yes you're okay darlin' but not for long..." A voice came from behind her. She turned on her heels, "Aw, don't be afraid. I'm Meg, I'm just an old friend of Dean's."

_|I know this is really short but I thought that's where it should end, and I'm writing the next chapter now so it'll be up soon, ENJOY!;)|_


	8. Thanks dad, I mean Dean

Dom was terrified,  
Dean was shouting from the other side of the locked metal door, "Meg?! I swear if you lay as much as a finger on her I won't send you back to hell, I will end you. Got it? NOW OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR"  
"Dean..." Dom kind of whined. She was so scared, well. She was more in shock then she was scared, but she slowly knew what she had to do...  
The shock started to wear off and she remembered salt, salt will defend you against spirits. She had a salt gun in the back of the belt on her pants. She kept my face looking scared, as long as she looked like a scared little puppy, this demon wouldn't do anything to her.  
"What should I do Dean? Should I start by tying her to a chair, like you did to me?" Meg shouted. Her and Dean were arguing through the door, even though Dean's voice was faded and Dom fished her phone out of her pocket. She prayed to god that Sam didn't have his phone on silent.  
She fumbled around with the phone and finally pressed send, without bringing any attention to herself. She was a natural.  
_'Sam. I have salt. You have to exercise her, I will cough when I'm ready.'_  
She could already tell that Sam didn't want her to do anything, she knew that Sam wanted her to just wait until they could get through and help them. It was insane how she had known these Winchesters for such a short time and she had already really become one of them.  
_'No. Too dangerous. Just wait.'_  
She frowned and ignored him, now he's on his guard he will get the picture in the end, even if she does get into some trouble for it later. It's either this, or most likely be killed.  
Dom silently got the gun from her pants and aimed, like she had in the woods, and shot. The bullet dug right in Meg's left shoulder, it wasn't exactly where she was aiming but it got her attention.  
Then, Meg was frozen, like she was in a devils trap, but there wasn't a trap? What was happening? Dom hadn't a clue.  
"NOW SAM!" Dom screamed, she heard Sam run right to the end off the heavy door and the chanting of latin words started. Meg was having some kind of fit on the floor, obviously trying to keep her in that shabby slutty meatsuit and Dom walked over to her. She looked into Meg's eyes, and said, "You're nothing but a ghost with an ego."  
Then the black smoke poured out of Meg's mouth and vanished through the ceiling. Dom ran straight to the door and banged on it a few times. "Let me through, Dean!"  
"Dom I think the lever is on your side, we can't get this damn door open." Dean called.  
"Here," said Cas, and the door was lifted.  
"You couldn't have done that before?" Dean snapped. "Damnit Cas."  
"I was dealing with Samandriel while you all danced over by the door. I got what we needed."  
"That's my daughter Cas I don't give a ratsass about Samandriel, she could have been killed!" Dean shouted.  
Dom tapped his arm before saying,"I'm okay Dean."  
"I see that, sorry Cas. You did good, kid."  
"How did she, you know, how was she trapped if there wasn't any devils trap?" Dom asked.  
"I carved them into the bullets, I wasn't going to give you a salt gun but no devils trap." he chuckled slightly. "Don't go off, next time."  
"There's going to be a next time?"  
"Probably."  
"Thanks, dad. I mean... Dean."

_| This part is also short, but I thought since there's two parts today it wouldn't really matter haha, enjoy! Oh, and if you read please leave me a review?|_


End file.
